Plastic bags are commonly used for a variety of purposes to package and transport different goods. For example, supermarkets and other stores oftentimes provide plastic bags for customers to use for transporting purchased items. Additionally, plastic bags can be inexpensive and also are relatively compact for storage when not in use.
However, it is often desirable to recycle and/or reuse plastic bags. For example, customers may decide to save plastic bags from grocery stores for use as garbage bags, to transport items to and from their homes and for other uses.
It is often desirable to store plastic bags in a convenient location, such as the kitchen or pantry. For example, it is possible to store a number of plastic bags inside of one or more hanging plastic bags. Additionally, it is possible to store plastic bags in more rigid containers, such as thicker plastic walled containers. Oftentimes these containers have one or more openings to allow the user to quickly and easily access the stored plastic bags.
Furthermore, it may also be desirable to save and separate a variety of types of plastic bags. For example, a variety of different thicknesses and/or colors of bags may be desired to be separated from one another. For example, plastic bags from a grocery store may be relatively thin and therefore cannot support significant weight whereas plastic bags from a department store may be relatively thicker. Therefore, when a person reuses the plastic bags, it may be desirable to quickly grab a preferred type of bag depending on the end use.